Hello
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: After the death of his loved one, Shizuo tries to get over his lover by searching for some new memories but something-or someone I should say is holding him back. Shizaya slight Shizona  inspired by "Hello" by Evanescence, please forgive the mistakes :3
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know I'm supposed to be updating my stories but this festered in my brain since I thought about it! Now, I don't know whether I should continue it or leave it a one-shot, it's up to you guys the reviewers! I would so love it if you guys reviewed and tell me whether I should leave it or continue it, because I'm thinking of continuing it! I also want to thank you guys for the continued support, I fangasm (seriously XD) when I see a good review! Again, THANK YOU MY LOVELY FAITHFUL READERS! *throws cookies everywhere* Eat the sugar cookies! YOU DESERVE IT! *MWAH~~*

Disclaimer: Not mine, the song and the characters! Hello is by Evanescene! Alsooo! Ignore the spelling mistakes! Arigatou!

_Lyrics: I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
><em>

**Memories: "esotgshgda" ogahgoeahet.**

Story? (I guess I can put it in that catergory...you'll understand go read :) "hgoadhtogah" eotghdsothae

* * *

><p><em>Playground school bell rings again...<em>

**"Hi the name's Orihara Izaya, and I'm a god among you insolant humans~!" The teen chirped happily, his red eyes sparkling with mirth.**

Shizuo tried his best to supress the saddening memories, rain pounded down on him causing his bartender outfit to cling to his body and his cigarette fell to the grassy ground before he stomped it out, smoke rose before the rain pounded it into the sediment, mud covering the cancer stick.

_Rain clouds come to play again..._

**"Well Orihara-san," The teacher coughed awkwardly at the raven's comment, "You sit next to...hm...Heiwajima," The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Shizuo who was staring out the window,**

**"Hai!" Izaya skipped his way to the empty desk and sat down, a sly smirk twisted its onto the raven's lips before he leaned over and flicked Shizuo's ear. Angrily Shizuo snapped his head to the side to glare at Izaya who was smirking,**

**"What the fuck, man," Shizuo hissed.**

**"Pay attention to sensei also," Izaya leaned over to Shizuo's ear, his lips brushing slightly causing the blonde to blush. "You're mine, Shizu-chan,"**

Shizuo fell to his knees in front of the grave, overcome with sad feelings as more memories fluttered back taunting him.

_Has no one told you he's __not breathing_?

**Shizuo's lips clashed with Izaya's, the male squirmed under him, his tounge teasingly tracing Shizuo's lips causing Shizuo to open his mouth and let his tounge dance with Izaya's, "10 goddamn years, you made me wait for this, flea," Shizuo panted, grinding into the whimpering raven, who reached out and flicked his ear causing the seme to glare at the red-eyed male under him who merely chuckled before bringing thier lips back together.**

**"I told you, you are mine, didn't I?"**

Shizuo traced the lettering slowly, tears rolled down his cheeks as his bangs covered the shame of his tears for a supposed enemy.

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_,

**Izaya hummed as he made some eggs and bacon, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, he smiled as kissed were softly placed in the back of his neck, "G'morning, flea," Izaya laughed at the sleepy grumbled.**

**"Morning Shizu-chan," Izaya chirped,**

**"How are you so happy in the morning?"**

**"Easy, I think about the positives, I have a roof over my head, food in my tummy and most of all," Izaya turned in his arms before kissing him gently, "I have you," Shizuo smiled, "and my sexy busty secutary," Shizuo's smiled fell and he pinched the smaller's side, "OW! Shizuo! That hurt!"**

**"Only me, right?" Shizuo hissed causing Izaya to giggle at his possesiveness.**

**"Only you, Shizu-chan,"**

_Hello..._

Shizuo walked through the throngs of people, since Izaya's death they now considered him to be just like them, "Hey Shizu-Shizu!" An all-to-familiar otaku waved. Shizuo flashed her a small smile and wave,

_If I smile and don't believe..._

"Here," The otaku bounded over and lifted a necklace; Shizuo took it and looked at the silver gun pendant.

"What's this?" Shizuo murmured.

"Dont you recognize it? It's Iza-Iza's necklace, he gave it to me for my Zero cosplay, but he said afterwords when I'm done to give it to you!" Shizuo stared at it,

**"See Shizu-chan, my mom gave me this on her deathbed," Izaya said holding up the necklace, "Mom said to give to someone who needs it, I'm giving it to Erika for her cosplay outfit but...it's rightfully yours, Shizuo,"**

"Thanks Erika,"

_Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream..._

Everyday Shizuo wore the necklace, feeling the cool surface of the metal calmed him,

**"SHIZUO! We wanna see Yuhei!" The older twin yelled, the younger nodded in agreement while Izaya cringed.**

**"Sorry can you watch them, I gotta go to work," **

**"Yeah sure," Shizuo smiled as Izaya hugged him.**

**"Thank you so much, Shizu-chan!" Izaya kissed his cheek, before looking at the twins who were smiling innocently, "Behave with him and he'll take you to see Yuhei,"**

**"Yessir!" Mairu saluted then Izaya started walking away,**

**"Thanks again, Shizuo! Love you, bye!"**

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken..._

"Shizuo, this is Vorona, she'll be helping us," Tom smiled, Shizuo looked at the busty blonde in front of him, who smiled seductively.

"Why hello there, Shizuo~"

_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide...Don't cry..._

Shizuo sat on his bed, trying to supress the tears as Vorona entered the room, wearing a black corset and black skirt, "Ready Shizuo?" He smiled crookedly and nodded as she walked over.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping..._

Shizuo drove himself into the moaning mass of limbs that was Vorona, deception hanging heavily in his hearts as he let moans rip from his own lungs.

_Hello, I'm still here...All that's left of yesterday.._

**_"Shizu-chan...no...I'm still here...please stop..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to continue this X3 Izaya's sorta a shigami in this fic xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>"How dare she?" <em>** The raven gritted his teeth at the couple snuggling under the covers. He so wished to grab the katana in his back and just slice that slut for touching _his _Shizu-chan! His hands were around the hilt of the sword, mental images of him killing Vorona and making love with Shizuo in her pile of limbs afterwords were too tempting but they are rules which he cursed Kami for that. His arm glowed an eerie red and he sighed, he touched it briefly and he was quickly transported to a hotel room. A brunette in a wedding dress was carving the man under her with a knife, a sadistic smirk twisted on her lips, the man was dead already he could tell and a chain from the body to the soul was distant wise short. The cowering black haired man with the tips of his bangs tinted blue was quaking in fright in a corner of the room, Izaya walked over and wide blue eyes shot up at him.

"W-who are you?" The man stammered as he pulled himself more into a ball. Red eyes shifted over the woman who deemed the body dead before snuggling up with the corpse, a motion that made some bile in the back of Izaya's mouth form. "I-I didn't know she w-would do that." The soul cried, tears streaking down his face.

_**"She's a closet necrophiliac, you wouldn't know, and that's fine, you're going to a place much better, alright...um...what's your name?" **_Izaya asked a bit sheepishly.

"H-Hisato..." The boy stuttered.

_**"Well that's just irony,"** _He mumbled to himself. _**"Well Hisato, see you on the other side,"**_ He smiled slightly before putting the hilt of his sword to the other's forehead before the soul slowly transformed into a ball of light and then lifted into the sky. He then turned to the dead body and bit his lower lip. He remember being told that the number one rule was to not steal bodies for your own pleasure, but it was so tempting to get into Hisato's body and run back into the arms of his beloved. He sneered, he was fucking Orihara Izaya, he never care for rules, so why did he have to follow them now? He smirked widely before entering the body of Hisato.

* * *

><p>Izaya turned in the mirror, looking at his new body after he washed all the cuts off which stung like a bitch. He had a dragon tattoo on the upper part of his arm, black hair with blue tips on only the bangs, blue eyes and a slender body. He admired himself more before pulling on a black sweatshirt, jeans and Vans he found in Hisato's luggage along with a shitload of money (no wonder since they were just newlyweds), a touch screen cell phone and some keys. He slowly crept out of the hotel before finding out that the keys were home to a nice sleek black BMW. He whistled before slipping in and began driving it, he found out he was at Toykyo, not too far from Ikebukuro. He smirked before putting on some black shades he found, "Orihara Izaya is back, bitches."<p> 


End file.
